


Long-Lost

by mosymoseys



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosymoseys/pseuds/mosymoseys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly little post-<i>Dark Nest</i> Leia and Pooja drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long-Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I desperately want to write a serious fic featuring these two. This however is not that fic.

“I’m sorry,” said Pooja, smoothing down her skirt for the third time that minute in a movement Leia was rapidly coming to recognize as a nervous tic.  “This is all just a bit overwhelming.  It’s not every day you discover long-lost family members after all.”

There was a long, meaningful pause and then:  "No," Leia said carefully.  “No, I suppose not _every_ day.”

The stricken look that spread across Pooja’s face was so comical that Leia couldn’t help but laugh.  “Don’t worry,” she said, reaching out to pat her newfound cousin gently on the shoulder.  “You get used to it.”


End file.
